


(Disambiguation)

by KoboldKing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Time Lords, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Wiki, wiki article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldKing/pseuds/KoboldKing
Summary: [This article contains information about a Class IV temporal anomaly. You can help the Omniwikia Galactica by ensuring all data is properly categorized according to its timeline.]
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	(Disambiguation)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [holliequ's prompt thread on reddit.](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/hj6rrv/structured_shorts_daily_prompts_july_2020/)

Kothraxi Republic

From the Omniwikia Galactica, the universal database

_For other uses, see Kothraxi (disambiguation)_

The **Kothraxi Republic** is an interstellar nation centered in the Ko Sector of Mutter's Spiral. It consists of fourteen star systems and three inhabited worlds, of which the capital is Kothraxium and has an estimated population of thirty billion citizens. While predominantly populated by members of the Kothraxi species, immigrants have long been welcome within its space, and sizable populations of foreign species are considered full citizens within the nations borders. The Republic is a representative democracy that maintains active research and trade agreements with neighboring nations and is a signatory member of the Shadow Proclamation.

Located within a relatively peaceful region of Mutter's Spiral, the Kothraxi Polity has not often engaged in warfare on a galactic scale. Its small size is made up for by a reasonably strong interstellar economy—one of the top fifty in its galaxy according to the Boe Standard—and has historically possessed the leverage required to acquire and maintain diplomatic pacts with similarly sized nations. Much of this economic power is the result of mining strange matter from the Qronos Cascade, a Class IV temporal anomaly located in the Kothraxium System and caused by

_414c544552454420495445524154494f4e204445544543544544202d20505245504152494e472054454d504f52414c2044415441205348494654202d20504c45415345205354414e44204259_

_[This article contains information about a Class IV temporal anomaly. You can help the Omniwikia Galactica by ensuring all data is properly categorized according to its timeline.]_

loading...

loading...

loading...

* * *

Kothraxi Polity

From the Omniwikia Galactica, the universal database

_For other uses, see Kothraxi (disambiguation)_

The **Kothraxi Polity** is an interstellar nation centered in the Ko Sector of Mutter's Spiral. It consists of a single star system and its sole inhabited world, its capital of Kothraxium, and has an estimated population of ten billion citizens. It is entirely populated by the reclusive Kothraxi species, with members of outside species disallowed from owning property, finding employment, or accessing public databanks. The Polity is an isolationist technocracy which follows the legal code set down by Lady Raneya, a fifth century philosopher of unknown origin whose central tenet was that the Kothraxi species should withdraw from galactic affairs in order to explore the mysteries of the universe.

Located within a relatively peaceful region of Mutter's Spiral, the Kothraxi Polity has been largely free to maintain its isolationist ways. Its small size is made up for by a dedicated defense force supposedly organized by Lady Raneya herself, installed to protect the system and its primary strategic resource, strange matter. The strange matter is exported to an unknown destination, which some Shadow Proclamation scientists have speculated to be an alternate timeline. It is mined from the Qronos Cascade, a Class IV temporal anomaly caused by

_414c544552454420495445524154494f4e204445544543544544202d20505245504152494e472054454d504f52414c2044415441205348494654202d20504c45415345205354414e44204259_

_[This article contains information about a Class IV temporal anomaly and a suspected time traveler. You can help the Omniwikia Galactica by ensuring all data is properly categorized according to its timeline.]_

loading...

loading...

loading...

* * *

Kothraxi Scourge

From the Omniwikia Galactica, the universal database

_For other uses, see Kothraxi (disambiguation)_

The **Kothraxi Scourge** is the colloquial name given for a mysterious and intensely aggressive star empire originating from the Ko Sector of Mutter's Spiral. It consists of over five hundred star systems and two hundred inhabited worlds, centered around its capital of Kothraxium. It has an estimated population of nine hundred billion sapient beings, of which the majority are kept in chattel slavery to produce the resources that sustain the Scourge's many dedicated research worlds. The Scourge is a militarized and intensely xenophobic hegemony of which little information is available. Deciphered communications suggest they worship a deity known as Lady Raneya, whom they credit with founding their empire and supplying the resources necessary for conquest.

Originating from a relatively sparse region of Mutter's Spiral, the Kothraxi Scourge faced little opposition as it eliminated nearby rivals throughout the fifth century and expanded to become a force of galactic proportions. Its rapid conquest is an enigma to galactic historians, as its early pushes utilized strange matter based weaponry in quantities far exceeding what could have mined with the technology of the time. Shadow Proclamation space scanners have put forward the theory that strange matter is drawn from the Qronos Portal, a rift into an alternate timeline where strange matter is mined in great quantities and exported through the portal by

_414c544552454420495445524154494f4e204445544543544544202d20505245504152494e472054454d504f52414c2044415441205348494654202d20504c45415345205354414e44204259_

...

_[This article contains information about an active galactic menace. You can help the Omniwikia Galactica and all thinking beings by speaking to local recruitment offices.]_

loading...

loading...

loading...

* * *

Kothraxi Ascendancy

From the Omnicodex Kothraxia, the sum of all universal knowledge

_For other uses, see Kothraxi (disambiguation)_

The **Kothraxi Ascendancy** is the most advanced civilization to have ever come to exist. It originated in the Ko Sector in the galaxy once known as Mutter's Spiral but came to encompass five galaxies and an estimated two billion star systems centered around the capital planet of Knowledge Unchained. Its population consists of an estimated one trillion pureblooded Kothraxi and varying numbers of secondary species. The Ascendancy is a benevolent enlightened monarchy headed by the Rani, once known by the mortal name of 'Lady Raneya,' and those who have been entrusted to maintain the minutia of galactic rule so that She may dedicate Her vast wisdom to the pursuit of knowledge.

Located in the best of all possible universes, the Ascendancy derives power from the failure of lesser timelines. In countless previous iterations of the timeline, the Ascendancy's bid for galactic dominion was ultimately defeated by a barbaric confederacy known as the Shadow Proclamation. The Rani, in Her wisdom, anticipated this outcome and created this timeline as a contingency. Rather than fighting to the last man, courageous Kothraxi fighters from these doomed timelines retreated through the Qronos Portal, where they could join the fighters of thousands of other doomed timelines and vastly overwhelm this universe's Shadow Proclamation. Conquest was trivial under Her guidance. All inferior species were subjugated or destroyed. Those who were deemed fit to serve have proven considerable use as resource extractors to power the research worlds that are the end point of all the Ascendancy's efforts. The Ascendancy is the single greatest installation of scientific infrastructure ever seen in the universe, and with the Rani Herself guiding the continuing development of thousands of dedicated research worlds, a scientific revolution like the multiverse has never seen is expected.

_**[citation needed]** _

_414c544552454420495445524154494f4e204445544543544544202d20415454454d50544544204841434b494e4720494d4d494e454e54202d204441544120544f20424520505245534552564544204143524f53532054454d504f52414c204241525249455253202d2052554e2c20594f5520434c4556455220424f59_

...

_[This article contains vandalism perpetrated by a known intertemporal terrorist known as the Doctor. You can serve the Kothraxi Ascendancy by immediately reporting any knowledge on the Doctor's current whereabouts to the nearest Ascdendant Officer.]_


End file.
